A Little Trouble
by pinktink008
Summary: Songfic based on the song "Before He Cheats" by Carrie Underwood. ONE SHOT. COMPLETE and REVISED. A ficlet about Dean and a little 'car trouble'. Please R&R.


**Author's Notes**: This is my first 'ficlet' so be nice to me. It's pretty much a stand alone piece. I'm figuring it's a season three thing, falling anywhere that there's some time between any two episodes in season three. It was inspired while listening to Carrie Underwood's "Before He Cheats" and while we all know Dean would never get serious about a girl, who says that he'd never run into a girl who feels otherwise about a hookup? I don't own the show or the boys. I wish I did. I defer that to all kinds of creative, interesting people and definitely didn't make a dime for writing this. I wish I did write for the show though. That would be fun. :)

* * *

When Dean Winchester had first met Kate Brandt in some little dive bar just outside of Grand Forks, North Dakota, he hadn't expected this out of her. But now, as he stood there looking at his Impala, he felt like he should have expected it. She had seemed so sweet and she was attractive and didn't seem to mind that Dean was just looking to hook up with her. In fact, she seemed totally into the idea. She'd batted her eyelashes, staring at Dean adoringly with big, blue eyes. Kate seemed to make a habit of playing with her light brown hair as she smiled and giggled and flirted with him. She was only 22, which he thought of as a bonus. Dean figured that she was young enough not to want to be tied down, which meant the chances of her looking for a 'fling' were high.

Of course he had no idea how wrong he was until this moment.

Sam was biting back a laugh as he stood there. He figured it was only a matter of time before something like this happened to Dean, of course, but Sam had never expected it to be this bad. He knew how much the car meant to Dean so the fact that his older brother looked like he was on the verge of a panic attack combined with this serious rage didn't strike Sam as being odd.

The sides of the car had been keyed, like someone had walked around the entire thing, just letting their key dig into the paint job. All four tires weren't flat but someone had definitely let the air out of them. And the headlights and taillights looked like they'd been smashed with a baseball bat. And the first thought Sam had had?

_It's just like that country song._

Which was why he had this little smile on his face. Of course whenever Dean looked at him, Sam tried to look serious, like this bothered him too. That panic on Dean's face was priceless but Sam was glad that he wasn't the one that had done this to the Impala. He knew that Dean would have torn him a new asshole for something like this. But it wasn't hard to put two and two together to figure out who had done it.

They were in Grand Forks working on a lead from Bobby Singer. It hadn't turned up anything at first, which left the boys with some time on their hands. They'd come into this bar a couple of times before Dean even hooked up with Kate and even that had wound up being a pretty regular thing for a couple of days. Sam was kind of surprised but Dean seemed to be having a good time and from what he could tell Kate didn't seem to mind that it was just about the sex. Two days ago, they'd caught wind of some strange goings on in Devil's Lake and they'd just come back to Grand Forks that very night. Immediately Dean wanted to hit that dive bar again and Sam went along because he had nothing better to do.

Dean had immediately hit the pool tables to try to hustle a couple of games. Plus Sam was pretty sure that his older brother had gone to hit on this dark haired girl that was perched on a stool near the pool tables, watching the guys play while sipping on what looked like some kind of fruity cocktail drink. She seemed to take to Dean immediately but then trouble walked in, in the form of the 5' 4" brunette named Kate Brandt.

Sam could tell something was going to go down as soon as Kate and the other girl started to argue. It looked a lot like a catfight was going to go down, which Dean seemed to think too judging from the stupid grin on his face. Sam was sitting too far away to make out a lot of the conversation but Kate had shot Dean an icy stare and then made her way to the bar. After 4 shots of tequila and 2 beers, she stormed out. Dean was still over by the raven-haired girl, flirting and laughing like nothing had happened.

About 10 minutes later, some biker walked in and asked who owned the black Impala in the parking lot. As Dean's car was the only Impala out there, that Sam and Dean knew of, they knew right away that it was his. Sam and Dean both headed for the door although Dean seemed a bit quicker on the draw with that one. He left the stunned dark haired girl at the pool tables and burst outside. He had already started to mutter under his breath, something about killing anyone who messed with his car.

And now here they stood with Dean looking dumbfounded and panicked and enraged all rolled into one and Sam trying not to laugh at the situation that his big brother had gotten himself into.

By now Kate was long gone but it really didn't take a genius to figure out who had done this. Or at least Sam had thought so. From the look on Dean's face, Sam figured Dean knew it too. Which made Sam need to bite back yet another chuckle. It really was too funny although he could tell that Dean was far from amused.

"There's just no way," Dean muttered. "No way."

"No way, what? That Kate did this? Because I'd put money on it," Sam said, still trying not to laugh. In fact, he was trying not to even _sound _amused as he spoke.

"I mean she wouldn't have. She knows what the car means to me," Dean continued. He was oblivious to any of the amusement that might have crept into his little brother's voice. Otherwise he probably would have been shouting at Sam by now for finding this funny. "We talked about it."

"Wait. You _talked about it_? You actually talked to this girl?"

Dean looked hurt by the accusation in Sam's voice but he knew it was warranted. "It was just about the car," he said with a shrug. "It's not like we sat around in a sharing circle or something."

Sam shook his head, this time he was smiling. "And you have a hard time believing that she'd do this to the car why? I mean she walked in. She saw that girl all over you. Hell, she saw you all over that girl," he said with a little shrug. "I'm just saying all signs point ..."

"To Kate, I know," Dean said, making a little face. "She'd seemed to appreciate the beauty of the Impala, man. And then she did this? I mean, come on, Sam."

"Uh, she was pissed at you, Dean." Sam looked at his brother like this should have all been so obvious to Dean, which of course meant it went right over Dean's head right now.

"She knew we weren't serious." Dean seemed to be trying to find a way to justify this. He didn't want to believe it was Kate. She seemed so level headed. Plus she was fun in bed and something like this would seriously keep him from hooking up with her again.

"You guys had sex like every day for a week, Dean. She had to figure it meant something."

"But she messed up my car, man." Dean walked around it, inspecting the damages and making a running tally of what needed to be done to fix it and how much it might wind up costing.

"Yeah, well, you were asking for it. It was just a matter of time before it caught up with you." Sam was biting back a smile again since he did feel like Dean kind of deserved this. It was karmic that he finally hooked up with a girl crazy enough to think she meant something to Dean and crazy enough to actually do something about it when he 'cheated' on her.

"Whatever," was the only response Dean could muster right now. He was too busy getting ready to get a towing company on his cell phone since the car wasn't exactly drivable right now. Kate had seen to that it seemed. "That crazy bitch! And I really liked her."

Sam chuckled, not sure if he could tell if Dean was more upset at losing a good 'lay' or at the fact that his car was in such a state of disrepair right now. Either way, it was funny in his opinion.


End file.
